<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One of your friends will die because of you by jadziajan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688619">One of your friends will die because of you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadziajan/pseuds/jadziajan'>jadziajan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadziajan/pseuds/jadziajan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>... and Hagakure is outside, on his own again – safe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One of your friends will die because of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>“One of your friends will die because of you”, Komaru had said. Well, she’d said it would be someone who survived the Killing Game at Hope’s Peak Academy with him, but it meant the same. It looked to Makoto like Fukawa was safe, and he wondered if the victim could be one of his three friends to be outside. Did Monaca Towa’s knowledge about him have to be limited to the ongoing Killing Game? It made sense for Asahina and Kirigiri to be in the most danger given their situation, but he had no idea how Hagakure or Togami were holding up.<br/>
In any case, he was powerless.</i>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>What does Togamicchi mean “you wait here”?! After all the work Hagakure put in, now only he gets to go inside and see everyone? Man, what a bummer, but he was acting all intimidating and serious, so might as well obey, he thinks.<br/>
Hagakure sits backs and watches as Togami and his subordinates enter the newly opened hallway. The explosion caused a lot of smoke, so he barely sees anything for now. He wonders if maybe Togamicchi wasn’t just worried for him, and he loves that idea, so he’ll probably ask him about it when he finally lets him in.<br/>
<br/>
Hagakure had been stuck outside here for days! He can’t wait to see the others again. He bets they’ll have so many things to tell him about the time they had to spend stuck inside with that Munakata guy and everyone else.  That’s what he thinks about when suddenly – the building explodes again.<br/>
The blast immediately sends Hagakure in the air. He rolls to the ground and struggles to catch himself with his bare palms, staring wide-eyed at the building.<br/>
<br/>
“- W-what’s happening?” he barely manages to ask, catching his breath, when another explosion occurs.<br/>
<br/>
This isn’t right. There shouldn’t be a second explosion, let alone a third. No, his team didn’t cause these.<br/>
<br/>
“- The building!” he screams.<br/>
<br/>
From the ground he watches as all of a sudden, the entire foundation collapses.<br/>
The Future Foundation’s headquarters split in half, most of the building falls into the surrounding ocean, and Hagakure is outside, on his own again – safe.<br/>
<br/>
No, this isn’t happening, he tells himself.<br/>
<br/>
He darts up, his face twisted with fear and confusion, while the area continues to rumble like an earthquake.<br/>
<br/>
“- I-Is everyone dead?!” he immediately yells, powerless.<br/>
<br/>
But it can’t be.<br/>
<br/>
Just a second ago, Togamicchi was walking in, and everything was fine. Everyone has been stuck inside this building for days… And Togamicchi and the team finally showed up to liberate his friends. He isn’t the type of person to make mistakes… Yeah, the former Ultimate Heir had definitely caught on to whatever’s happening ahead of time, so he’s either the one to have caused the explosions with some purpose in mind, or he found a place to hide and avoided everything.<br/>
<br/>
“- Togamicchiiiii!” Hagakure calls out, taking a step forward.<br/>
<br/>
But wait, that can’t be right, he realizes. The entire building collapsed. Naegicchi and the others were inside… This would mean that along with the edifice, they are all now at the bottom of the ocean.<br/>
Something must have gone horribly wrong.<br/>
<br/>
“- Hey, Togami! What happened?!” he cries out, running inside what’s left of the hallway.<br/>
<br/>
He struggles to tell where the entry used to be. The rumbling stops, and everything seems to come to a halt, leaving the place in ruins. There is even more smoke than when they destroyed the entryway, and no matter how hard he tries, Hagakure doesn’t see anyone standing.<br/>
<br/>
“- Heeey, where are you guys?”<br/>
<br/>
He coughs, and realizes that his entire body is ringing. Wait, no, that’s not quite right… His head is ringing, but his body’s shaking as well. That much makes sense. He has no idea what just happened, and no one’s answering.<br/>
<br/>
“- This isn’t funny! Togamiiiii!” he continues to yell out as he hesitantly advances, scared that everything other than his own body will start to shake again.<br/>
<br/>
<i>Squish.</i><br/>
<br/>
This isn’t quite what he expected to happen. Grossed out, he takes a few more steps backwards than he’d taken forwards, and almost trips over some pile of plaster or concrete that fell to the floor during the explosion. What did he just step on? Grimacing, he reflexively wipes the dust off his glasses with his sleeve and leans forward. There is still a lot of smoke, but it’s not just as thick as it was when he walked in… He waits for a few seconds, unwilling to move, until he finally recognizes the outline of a hand.<br/>
<br/>
“- Oh no!” he screams, running back towards it.<br/>
<br/>
Why didn’t the person complain when he stepped on their hand? Starting to get blinded with more dust, he hastily removes his glasses and shoves them inside his pocket as he reaches around the hand to find the arm and body that belong to it.<br/>
<br/>
“- Is someone there? Are you okay?” he asks, but no one replies.<br/>
<br/>
There is no arm either. All his own hand encounters is a pile of broken pieces of concrete.<br/>
<br/>
Oh no. Oh no. Oh no, no, no! This isn’t okay at all!<br/>
<br/>
“- I’m so sorry!” he yells in a panic, not knowing why, and simultaneously darts up once again.<br/>
<br/>
“- Togamicchiiiii! Togamichiiiiiiiiii! Are you okay?!”<br/>
<br/>
He starts to look around, his vision clearer now, maybe because the smoke is fading out, or maybe because he’s serious about it now. He advances quickly through the entryway, catching himself back up as he trips over piles of different <i>things</i> again and again.<br/>
Could it be that he was right? Is everyone dead? But what would he do then?<br/>
<br/>
“- Hey, Togami… Please! Come on!”<br/>
<br/>
He could be playing some bad joke on him. When it comes to Togami, this isn’t be outside the realm of possibility. Surely that’s it. He couldn’t simply have died in some explosion… causing everyone else to die with him!<br/>
<br/>
“- No, this isn’t what happened at all!” he tells himself. “Ooh-oooh, Togamicchi, show yourself!”<br/>
<br/>
It would be sick, but Hagakure starts to believe it more and more. Almost all of the smoke is gone now, and all he sees are collapsed corpses of his colleagues.<br/>
But maybe some of them just fainted.<br/>
Yes, that’s the most likely outcome. No need to be an amazing Fortune Teller to tell that everyone couldn’t have died in these random explosions… That is why he needs to find Togamicchi as quick as possible. Maybe the guy’s just fainted as well, and Hagakure’s going to be the one to save him.<br/>
Actually, that would be grand! He looked around half the hall – what’s left of it anyway – and now notices what looks like some sort of desk, the remains of which are piled on top of what seems to be an office chair. It’s all a bit broken, but this part looks in much better condition than the rest of the building! Getting around a rather high pile of concrete and glass shards, Hagakure rushes towards what used to be the centre of the room.<br/>
<br/>
“- Togamiiii?”<br/>
<br/>
He doesn’t reply – but that is when he finally sees him.<br/>
<br/>
Behind what’s left of the desk, Togami lies on the ground, his eyes closed and face unharmed, but the remainder of his body hidden underneath a block resembling some sort of pillar.<br/>
<br/>
“- Hey!” Hagakure yells out, running towards his friend.<br/>
<br/>
But he doesn’t call him out again. He shakes his shoulder – no response. He would have expected him to wake up annoyed by the sheer idea of his touch… But Togami doesn’t move. He looks rested… Peaceful, even.<br/>
<br/>
“- T-togamicchi… Come on, now…”<br/>
<br/>
Hagakure’s voice is shaking whereas his body has now stopped. He doesn’t want to consider that he was right, that whatever happened, everyone did die, no matter Naegicchi’s luck and Togamicchi’s smarts. No, now can’t be the time. He swallows his spit and tries to push the pillar off his former classmate, but it’s too heavy, and won’t budge a millimetre.<br/>
He takes another look around. No, no one’s up yet, but some of them will be eventually, it wouldn’t make sense otherwise. The explosion was strong, but hopefully, those who were inside swam or washed up somewhere nearby, especially with the help of Asahina-chan. Togami’s subordinates… Some of them are undoubtedly dead, but most are probably just fainted. They’ll be able to come to his aid soon, so Togamicchi will be alright…<br/>
Right? Hagakure directs his attention towards him again.<br/>
<br/>
“- A-a-alright, Togami…”<br/>
<br/>
He pats his shoulder, but he still doesn’t react. It probably doesn’t mean anything, he tells himself, but still, carefully sets his finger on his jugular…<br/>
To find that there is no pulse.<br/>
<br/>
Oh no. Oh no. Oh no, no, no.<br/>
<br/>
He shakes his shoulder with one hand, and checks his breath with the other…<br/>
But Byakuya Togami is dead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't plan on adding anymore to this AU, at least for now, so I'd say you should let your imagination do the work. When I watched Mirai-hen, I thought for sure this would happen, so I wanted to explore the tragedy of Hagakure finding Togami's corpse. I don't know if this really satisfied my thirst for drama, so I might explore the same concept again someday, who knows?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>